Samsara (ORANGE)
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Hidup ini segala-galanya tentang reinkarnasi dan takdir kejamnya yang abadi. ・ [Bhagavad Gita 2.27. ORANGE; Karasuma semakin bersemangat untuk melatih salah satu murid terbaiknya.] ・ [Asa(sr)Iso]
**Samsara**

 **Warning:** Modified Canon. Death Chara. _Boy x Boy_. OOC.

 **A/N** : Oneshot bersambung (?) terdiri dari 7 keping cerita berurutan yang mengusung tema reinkarnasi. Semua kisah diambil dari sejarah asli kemudian diotak-atik secara brutal. Tidak ada maksud mencemari nama tokoh dengan menggeser setting dan fakta, semua hanya demi kepentingan plot semata.

 **A** sano **G** akuhou X **I** sogai **Y** uuma

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

 **ORANGE**

* * *

 **Nebraska** , **1877.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Saat itu hampir tengah malam.

Dan pria itu terus saja mendengungkan kalimat yang sama. sepanjang hari. Tanpa bosan. Tanpa henti.

Sementara gadis Indian di hadapannya memilih bergeming, memandang jauh seakan tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Genggam kapak berbahan dasar kayu Canggal berwarna lembayung di tangannya terus menerus ditelusuri, mencicipi sensasi huruf demi huruf yang timbul tenggelam dalam permukaan jari-jari.

"Tapi kau membunuh suamiku."

Bibir bawah digigit agak keras. Kebiasaan. suaranya semakin tidak terdengar jelas akibat termakan emosi. Bukan kali pertama juga mereka berdua berhadapan seperti saat ini. Terakhir yang diingat sang gadis, mungkin akhir tahun lalu lalu saat dirinya diculik kemudian dibawa ke daerah suku lawannya untuk dipaksa dan dinodai.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, akulah yang mencintaimu. Bukan dia, bukan orang lain. AKU!"

Kepala menunduk tajam sehingga sepasang bulu penghias kepalanya melambai ringan. Dilihat kaki telanjang pria di depannya yang penuh goresan luka. Sebagian besar masih baru. Kabar tentang kemenangan kavaleri Amerika Serikat atas segerombolan kuda gila memang sudah tersiar luas, berhasil memojokkan eksistensi kaum kulit merah.

"...Aku sempat mencintaimu."

"Kalau begitu apa lagi yang kau ragu? Ayo kita keluar dari tanah terkutuk ini. Menciptakan kebahagiaan berdua tanpa diganggu siapapun lagi." sang pria menuntut. Sebagai pemimpin yang selalu memasang tampang tegas, parasnya kali ini sungguh menyedihkan. Dipenuhi putus asa.

Sepasang pipi halus disentuh paksa kemudian. Menekan permukaannya yang perlahan jatuh searah gravitasi. Dagu, perpotongan leher, dada, perut,

—hingga organ intim.

Yang wanita semata-mata memberontak seperlunya, sementara lawannya semakin buas saja. Melucuti apapun yang mereka kenakan satu demi satu, merasakan angin dingin menyusup dari peristirahatan yang tersusun dari bahan dasar bebatuan alam. Tidak peduli jika ada yang mendengar. Pria itu penguasa, tidak ada siapapun yang akan menentangnya bahkan militer yang tengah memburu nyawanya sekalipun.

Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu. _Mencintaimu._

"Kau pikir kenapa aku bersikeras untuk menemuimu di tengah peperangan, Crazy Horse?"

Di tengah kenikmatan, kapak yang sedaritadi menemani mereka bermain mengayun kencang. Menembus pundak kiri sang pria menciptakan jerit memilukan.

"Tomahawk." desis wanita cantik tersebut, lagi, "Aku sudah bersumpah di depan para tetua suku untuk membalas dendam. Membusuklah kau di neraka!"

Pria itu mengerang panjang. Menodai tanah dengan darahnya yang tak kunjung henti mengalir. Tangan dijulur jauh-jauh, berusaha menyentuh bidadari hatinya meski untuk terakhir kali meski hanya di bagian kaki. Air matanya jatuh deras mengutuk takdir hidupnya yang terlanjur malang sekali kali.

Sang gadis membungkus kembali tubuhnya, membiarkan sosok yang menyentuhnya terkapar tanpa daya. Sekali saja dia berhenti melangkah untuk mengucapan selamat tinggal. Selamanya. Bahkan terpisah surga dan neraka jika sang dewa masih berbelas kasih padanya.

Pria itu memakai napas terakhirnya untuk tertawa. Mengabaikan sakit luar biasa sebelum meregang nyawa.

"Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya."

* * *

.

「 _There's to much ORANGE color in my eyes_ _if a beautiful sunset is seen_. 」

.

* * *

 **Tokyo. 2015**

Tubuhnya dinamis seperti per, licin seperti belut, itu menurut sang pengajar ketika sedang menguji kemampuan salah satu murid didiknya yang (menurutnya) paling bisa diandalkan. Salah satunya terbukti akan titel ketua kelas yang kini disandangnya. Ditambah predikat luar biasa sebagai pengguna _dagger_ terbaik dari seluruh murid yang ada.

Tapi dari sekian yang utama; tekhniknya tidak sembarangan.

Untuk seukuran anak berusia lima belas tahun, Isogai Yuuma terlalu banyak bermain-main bersama pisau. Atau alat bacok—ini versi Maehara—saat bercerita tentang keseharian sahabatnya yang piawai menguliti sisik ikan sampai membelah kayu bakar dalam upaya penghematan biaya gas.

"Tubuh saya bereaksi sendiri. Maksudnya, saya tahu gerakan dan posisi lawan... seperti cukup mudah bagi saya menerka dan menghantam menggunakan senjata genggam."

 _Cih_. Mana mungkin Karasuma percaya mentah-mentah bualan seperti itu.

"Yang kau lakukan barusan itu tekhnik Tomahawk. Terkenal sebagai pembalasan dan juga harga diri suku Indian yang mengharuskan mereka membunuh lawannya dari jarak paling dekat. Kau yakin tidak pernah belajar bela diri secara khusus sebelumnya?"

Setelah menggeleng yakin, dua tangan Isogai dipenuhi kapak jingga berhiaskan ornamen Aztek.

"Apa ini?"

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Pancar merah muda menyerbu pipi, membentuk rona. Kaget luar biasa, "E-EH—?"

"Begitu inti tulisannya." sementara Karasuma melanjutkan tanpa sedikitpun mengubah air muka, "Kalimat itu diukir agar perasaan terdalam prajurit Indian tersampaikan saat membunuh. Sungguh sarkastik sekali, kan?"

"Sarkastik yang terlalu romantis." padahal maksud hatinya bukan bertanya soal arti tulisan. Isogai mulai sibuk menahan tawa, memaklumi gurunya yang terkenal sangat tidak peka. Diulurkan benda tajam di tangannya sehingga terbias cahaya senja, kesekian kalinya mengamati obyek berbahaya tersebut penuh tanda tanya, "Lalu apa yang anda ingin saya lakukan dengan... benda ini...?"

Karasuma tergelak bebas beberapa detik. Sebetulnya jika berkesempatan, dan kalau Isogai bukan pembunuh asahan dadakan, pria itu yakin muridnya yang satu ini mampu menjadi _hitman_ handal meski hanya menggunakan pisau cukur sebagai senjata andalan.

"Simpan. Jangan pernah dipakai. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu menggunakan senjata lain selain dari badan pertahanan."

"...Ini untuk saya?"

Anggukan tidak yakin, "Kepala sekolah menyuruhku menyampaikannya. Aku hanya perantara."

"Anda tidak bertanya apa-apa?"

"Dia tidak menjawab apa-apa."

Isogai menggigit bibir. Menahan segala pertanyaan percuma yang ingin diungkapkan agar tidak meluncur deras keluar. Karasuma juga begitu. Membiarkan detik demi detik berlalu dalam diam mengingat pria itu memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam bayangan lensa satu sama lain sampai gerakan kuda-kuda yang lebih tua memecah hening, melancarkan serangan mendadak yang ditangkis dengan tidak mudah.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan pulang lebih sore hari ini."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 ** _Back:_** ** _ **VIOLET** (_** **2016･03･22)**

 ** _Next_ : BLUE (2016･04･05)**


End file.
